


Five Times Midorima Asked Takao To Live In With Him

by Perryels



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perryels/pseuds/Perryels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> And one time he kind of did, but didn't actually. </p>
</blockquote><p>Five scenarios in which Midorima asks Takao to live in with him, because this <i>has</i> to be one of their most precious moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**I.**

When Midorima stepped out of his bedroom that morning, still in his pajamas and comfy slippers (minus the ridiculous nightcap—he’d taken it off long ago), he was greeted by the delicious smell of food wafting in the air and the sound of coffee brewing. It was all coming from the kitchen. And it wasn’t unusual anymore—to have breakfast ready for Midorima on days like these, that is. On the contrary, it had been going on for quite awhile now.

“Good morning, Shin-chan!” Midorima was greeted by Takao as he entered. Takao’s smile was brighter than the morning sunlight that gleamed from the kitchen curtains when he faced him, skillet in hand. “Breakfast is almost done!” He chuckled heartily and skillfully tossed the eggs in the pan before seamlessly turning them over to the green plate like the expert he was.

He put the plate in front of the orange one on the table.

“Takao...” Midorima began. Takao looked at him, smile never faltering.

“Ah! Did you want them sunny side up?”

Midorima slightly jerked back at the question as if it had been out of nowhere. “N-no... Scrambled is fine.”

Midorima could still vividly recall how all of this began. Approximately a month ago, on the same Tuesday morning, Midorima had woken up to the sound of what seemed like his precious stainless pots crashing all at once to the floor. He’d stumbled out of bed and hastily made his way to where the commotion had come from. And there he’d practically blown his top off. Takao was in his kitchen _raiding_ it (as Midorima would like to put it). Cooking, messing everything up like he owned the place (although ‘messing’ might have been an exaggeration. Takao was surprisingly organized inside the kitchen).

How the hell Takao even had access to Midorima’s flat, Midorima didn’t know.

Takao’s excuse for being there was... Well, apparently, he’d run out of food. He’d been too busy to spare time for groceries, and it seemed that his ‘strict diet’ didn’t include instant stuff. Huh, diet. Midorima scoffed to himself. _Since when?_ And so this had led the raven-head to go barging into his humble abode without any warning whatsoever. Not even a text. “C’mon! I know Shin-chan has a good heart,” Takao had cooed at Midorima with the biggest and most annoying grin plastered on his face.

Midorima decided that he’d let him stay for just now, as long as Takao quit with the annoying face. Takao did.

Later on, Midorima finally found out that Takao had snagged his spare keys from under the broken floorboard where he’d hidden it in. It was a few steps away from his door. When asked _how_ Takao knew, “Hawk Eyes,” was what the other had replied. “And one drunken night,” Takao whispered the last part.

“TAKAO!!!”

“N-now, Shin-chan. Let’s sort this out in a civil manner!”

Midorima had started to consider kicking Takao out right then and there (and literally) until his stomach pleaded food. _He was seriously hungry_ , he realized. Defeated, Midorima had no choice but to settle down and have a few bites of the meal prepared in front of him. _Just a few_ , he reminded himself. But Midorima ended up having seconds.

This was the moment that changed everything. When Midorima remembered how excellent Takao’s cooking really was. The former point guard had been the best student in Home Ec. during high school. All the girls practically hoarded around him, squealing and giggling after having a taste of his cooking and saying how they’d wanted him to be their future husband. And Midorima kind of just awkwardly stood there on the side, until Takao came by and shoved a spoonful of curry in his mouth.

After that sudden flashback, it seemed that Midorima hadn’t so much minded that Takao come over in the morning. Now, every Tuesday, they had breakfast together at 9AM, because Midorima’s first class started at 12:00NN and Takao didn’t mind being late on this particular date since their professor came in late as well. 

“Okay, Shin-chan, sit!” Takao announced, snapping Midorima out from his thoughts. The two took their places around the table, Takao handing Midorima a pair of chopsticks.

“Takao?” Midorima asked, just as Takao finished giving thanks.

“Hmm?” Takao responded, eyes on the food before him and ready to eat.

“Will you cook for me...every morning?” Midorima trailed off shyly. There was a pause. And for a quick second, Midorima’s eyes shone, hopeful. _“Shin-chan, of course I’ll cook for you every morning! Is that even a question?”_ was what he’d thought when Takao had put down his chopsticks to look at him.

Oh, but Midorima was painfully mistaken. Takao started chuckling. Then laughing. Then basically started to cackle his head off, pounding on the table with a fist for that extra effect. Midorima made a face of displeasure. He should have known Takao wasn’t going to take this seriously.

 “ _Pfft_!!! Shin-chan!!! You’re—you’re _killing_ me!” Takao said in between fits. “What am I? Your personal chef?” He continued, loud and shameless. Midorima frowned. This didn’t go unnoticed by Takao as he quickly simmered down, wiping a tear that rolled down his cheek. “Okay, I can probably come over on Fridays and Saturdays, too.  But Shin-chan, not _every_ day. I know you suck at cooking...” Midorima’s frown deepened. “...but you have to learn.”  Takao began picking at the food. “Oh! This is really good stuff. Try it!”

“You don’t have to come over...”

“Huh?”  Takao was chewing. “What? How then?”

“Live in with me.” Takao never thought he could swallow so hard, so fast in his life before until a piece of pork almost got stuck in his throat and he had to down a mug full of hot coffee to prevent himself from actually choking. Midorima was quickly alarmed as he pushed his seat back and leaned forward. “Takao! Are you okay?”

Takao coughed a few times, but nevertheless, he was fine. What wasn’t fine though, was his heart, as it had started beating rapidly in his chest. “Can you repeat that?” Takao asked, eager but voice laced with uncertainty. He had to make sure he heard right.

As Takao looked at him with eyes full of wonder, Midorima felt his confidence deteriorating. He was slowly losing his calm, feeling nervier each second as he sank back in his seat. What if Takao changed his mind when he heard the question? What if he walked out on Midorima because he thought it was weird? What if Midorima screwed up his only opportunity to finally be together with the person whom he cared for the most?

But Takao was there, waiting. Midorima couldn’t hold it in any longer. It was now or never. “Live in with me... If...you want...” Midorima trailed off, making sure he said the last part loud enough. He didn’t want Takao to feel like he was _demanding_ him to.

There was a slam on the table that made Midorima flinch. _Shit. This was it, wasn’t it?_ Then a loud creaking sound. Suddenly, Takao was leaning forward right in his face. Too close, Midorima noted. “Takao, you’re too close!”

Takao ignored this and took Midorima’s hands. “Yes, Shin-chan! I’d love to live in with you!”

Midorima was genuinely surprised, it was in his eyes. But also, he was happy. _Very_ happy. “R-really?”

“That’s not even a question!”

“Then...”

At that moment, their eyes were locked on each other for what felt like an eternity. And as Takao started to close the gap between them, both pairs of eyes slanted shut, anticipating the contact. Their lips brushed against each other softly. And just as Midorima was about to open his mouth to let Takao in, Takao pulled back.

His phone was vibrating in his pocket, he realized. And he was so going to kill whoever it was on the other line. Midorima sighed as he watched Takao flip his phone open and growl at the speaker in annoyance. Suddenly, Takao’s face fell as though terror had struck him.

“Oh, shit. Shin-chan, I have to go!” Takao announced, hurriedly slipping off his apron. “The prof. came early and he’s deducting 25 points per minute! I’m late. I’m so late. I’m screwed.” He chanted as he gathered his things.

Midorima surveyed the frantic Takao, opening his mouth like he was about to say something (perhaps, reminding him of this conversation? He was worried already), but closing it again. “Okay.”

Just before Takao had left, he planted a quick kiss on Midorima’s cheek. “I’ll see you tonight, Shin-chan. With my things!” With that, he dashed off.

That day, Midorima didn’t mind being an hour and a half late for class as he rearranged everything for Takao’s arrival tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

“Ah, so lucky, Shin-chan!” Takao exclaimed as he made his way next to Midorima’s side. He’d just finished taking quick glimpses inside all the vacant rooms, excited as he did like he was a little child exploring a new park. “We just graduated but your parents are letting you live on your own already!” He rested the back of his head on his palms and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. “I want to live on my own, too.”

But just as he’d thought, Midorima hadn’t been paying any attention to him at all. He was busy browsing through the brochures in his hands. “Quiet, Takao. Just help me look around.”

Takao pouted. “How mean. And  _you_  were the one who asked me to accompany you.”

They’d been at this since earlier this morning, going from one apartment complex to another, trying to find the perfect place for Shin-chan. Frankly, Takao was getting tired already. Takao knew Shin-chan was picky but he’d taken it to a whole new level.

When Midorima didn’t say anything, let alone react, Takao took this as a sign to get serious. He quit teasing and actually gave his insights—not that he thought it’d matter anyway. “Well, I guess this one’s fine. I think it suits Shin-chan’s tastes very well.” Takao could almost laugh. The hell he knew about interior designs. Ah, but he  _did_  know Shin-chan. “And I can  _totally_  see you taking a bath in this bathroom!” Takao tried to sound enthusiastic.

Though, this elicited a rather awkward expression from the other. “Y-you can...see me?” Okay, that might not have been the best words Takao could have used to encourage Midorima.

 “N-not like that!” Takao flushed. “I mean...! You know what I mean!”

The next hour was spent going around three more places. For a while, Takao had only kept on going about how  _that_  would suit Shin-chan, or how Shin-chan would really like  _this._  But Midorima wanted to hear something else.

He turned to Takao. “What would  _you_  like, Takao?” Midorima asked.

“Hah?” Takao replied, bewildered. “Why me? You’re the one who’s going to live here.”

Midorima rolled his eyes. “Just answer.”

“Fine, grumpy,” Takao huffed. “I like this one. The bedroom’s wide, and it has a balcony overlooking the park. Plus, it’s fully furnished. And the bathroom’s nice, too. Now, don’t go blaming me if you end up hating it here.” 

“Why would I? If you’re happy with it then I should not feel bad about it.”

Takao released a breath, ready to defend himself if he and Midorima end up contradicting each other again. But to his surprise, Midorima hadn’t said anything remotely close that would require Takao protecting his side. “If I’m...” Takao backtracked, looking skeptical as he tried to analyze what Midorima had said. He couldn’t. And sometimes it sucked when Midorima didn’t get to the point. “Shin-chan, what exactly are you saying?”

“Let’s live in together.” Takao took it back. He liked Midorima subtle. “We can pay for it together. It will almost feel like you’re living independently...”

Takao thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest as he stood there dazed and in disbelief.  Whatever else Midorima was saying was just background noise, and all Takao could really hear was  _live_  and  _together_  endlessly ringing in his head.

The silence worried Midorima. “I won’t force you though if—“ He was cut off as Takao had tackled him on the bed.

 “I’ll live in with you, you big tsundere!” Takao said blissfully. “Geez, I’m madly in love with you, how can I not?”

Takao sealed their lips together, grinning in Midorima’s mouth, before he slipped his tongue inside. He explored Midorima, humming softly when the other returned the kiss. When Midorima flipped them over, Takao instantly latched his legs around Midorima’s waist, pulling him down and sparking friction against their hips.  For a moment that felt like forever, they were just in their little world.

Takao pulled back, breathless, and ran a thumb over Midorima’s bottom lip where he’d left it plump and swollen. “We’ll save the exciting stuff for later. When we actually  _get_  this one, yeah?”

 “Yeah.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I just want to thank the lovely people who had left their comments. It really means so much to me, I’m glad you guys are enjoying this （Ｔ∇Ｔ）
> 
> Note: they have mutual feelings for each other, are aware, but aren’t established. They have that kind of relationship here.

**III.**

Midorima very well knew that it wasn’t something he should feel guilty about. But he was finding it more and more difficult to convince himself otherwise, especially when he would see Takao with that crestfallen expression as if his world was slowly shattering before him—before _both_ of them. And the light from his eyes would dim slightly. The last thing Midorima wanted was to hurt Takao. And as much as possible, he would _never_ want to.

It wasn’t as if Midorima was doing anything in particular that would damage their…relationship, or whatever it was they had right now. It’s just that it _seemed_ to spiral towards that direction somehow. Of course, it practically killed Midorima inside. Lately, he hadn’t been going home his own house. Not telling Takao a single thing as to why was sure to be rising up some suspicion. And suspicion was never a good thing.

It started off with Takao getting curious, prying a bit—jokingly, so as not rise up any unnecessary tension. And then Takao was annoyed, even attempting to ignore Midorima. Until anxiety—insecurity got the better of him, and all Midorima could see was Takao worrying, a clear expression of begging across his face. But Takao never demanded for it. He didn’t’ want Midorima to feel like he was obligated to tell him anything. What were they anyway?

Instead, Takao chose to become blissfully unaware, faking his smiles and laughs, trying to mask his feelings, managing to bid Midorima goodbye and take care, in spite of how his voice cracked and how he sobbed when they parted ways. It was a bullet through Midorima’s chest every time.

“Oh, so it looks like you’re not going home again tonight, huh?” It was a statement. Takao already knew because Midorima was about to turn around the other direction when usually they would walk along the same street until they’d reach the neighborhood’s intersection and separate to their own houses from there.

Midorima nodded guiltily. He couldn’t help it. “Actually... I have my own place now.”

“Shin-chan...has his own place?” Takao tried not to sound too shocked as he repeated the words slowly and carefully, trying to register it. Then the corners of his lips tugged up and he opened his mouth and chuckled. “So that’s what this is about! Why didn’t you tell me sooner? We could have celebrated!”

Midorima frowned at this, knowing Takao’s defenses were put up once more. “I’m planning to live in with the person whom I want to spend the rest of my life with...” And that probably did it for Takao, because now Midorima could see those defenses crumbling down.

“O-oh...” Takao swallowed, his hand making its way to the back of his neck. He was embarrassed—embarrassed that he hadn’t been informed. That he had no clue at all. “Didn’t know you were that far into the future already, Shin-chan,” he said, rubbing his neck, grimacing a bit but forcing out a strangled chuckle.

“I didn’t know either,” Midorima replied quietly. “Would you like to see?”

Accepting the invitation, Takao accompanied Midorima to the apartment, even as he felt out of place because he knew he didn’t belong there. Takao wasn’t going to lie though that he thought Shin-chan’s place was beautiful. Corners already filled up with the appropriate furniture, with only a few extras missing like a coffee table and a couch. And really spacious, too. Fit for a family of three. 

“Wow, Shin-chan. You really _do_ everything you can. Your wife’s going to be one lucky woman,” the last part was chocked.

Midorima cleared his throat, attempting to speak. But Takao was avoiding him, running his mouth about things that didn’t matter and going around like Midorima wasn’t there. He was shutting everything out. He didn’t want to listen.

“Takao,”

“Yeah, I can totally see your future kids running in here!” Takao said, the panic in his voice becoming prominent.

“Takao...”

“Also, I’ll help you with your cooking, so you don’t give your wife a hard time.”

“ _Takao.”_

“Shin-chan, make sure to make me your best man, alright?” When Takao faced Midorima, tears were rolling down his face, lips curved into a frown. “I would be so hurt if you—“

“Takao, calm down!” Midorima yelled, grabbing Takao by the shoulders as tight and secure as he could. And then he wrapped his arms around him.

Takao leaned on Midorima’s chest, not meaning to, because he wanted to pull back. Pull back and run away, but his legs wouldn’t move and his fingers refused to let go of Midorima’s shirt. “Shin-chan, I just...” His breath was ragged amidst controlling the sobbing he didn’t intend to do.

“How do you like it?” Midorima asked all of a sudden. Takao’s reply was a tiny confused squeak.

“Huh?”

Midorima stepped back, leaving enough space in between them so that he could wipe Takao’s tear-stained cheeks. With a finger, he lifted Takao’s chin, their eyes meeting. “I asked if you liked it.”

“Does it even matter?”

“Of course it does,” Midorima stated, because everything Takao thought mattered. “You fool. I thought it was obvious. _You_ are the one who I want to spend the rest of my life with. You and nobody else,” Midorima said with conviction, hoping that this would sink into Takao. “That is if...”

It didn’t take long until Takao finally caught up. It came off as a big shock that he’d kept to himself until he was sure. So he asked, “Shin-chan, are you asking me to—“

“Live in with me.”

And that was all the affirmation Takao needed before he’d smiled genuinely for the first time in such a long while and his eyes had gotten back its shine. Midorima missed it so much. “Yes, yes!” Takao jumped with joy, slinging his arms around Midorima’s nape, the other catching him by the waist. “I’ll live in with you!”

When Takao let go, he hit Midorima on the arm. “You bastard. You could have just asked me normally. Do you know what awful feelings I went through?”

Midorima pouted slightly. “I...wanted it to be a surprise.”

“You are so bad at surprises, Shin-chan,” Takao said but he was going to admit that it worked pretty damn well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t intend for this to come out too...emotional. Also, this was inspired by a scene from a local T.V show!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's something cute and quirky to make up for last week's not-so happy update. And a big, big thanks to [Aika](http://magicalgirltakao.tumblr.com/) for helping me brainstorm!

**IV.**

When it came down to it, it was rare that Midorima made the first move directly. He was the biggest tsundere on the face of the planet, it was already a given. Midorima asking Takao to ‘accompany’ him to get today’s lucky item was literally his way of wanting to spend time with the other. Oha-Asa was the best alibi he had and Takao noticed this long ago (he also found it very cute).

So when Midorima went about it straightforwardly in the most sincere and solemn tone Takao had ever heard Midorima use, _‘Takao, go out to dinner with me,_ ’ the first thing Takao did was laugh. Laugh hard because he honestly didn’t know how else to react. “Who are you and what have you done with _my_   Shin-chan?” Note the emphasis on ‘my’.

A drop of sweat cascaded down the side of Midorima’s face as his cheeks began to colour. _Damn, he was being serious, wasn’t he?_

It was a definite _yes_ though, and now here they were at a fancy Italian restaurant, facing each other with a single candlestick alit between them as they sat on a table for two. What a romantic sight indeed. Also, they were in suits. _Shin-chan was in a suit_ and Takao thought he looked way too good in it.

“How are you feeling?” They had just finished with the appetizers. It was some Italian salad Takao couldn’t pronounce, but he was pretty sure it was tossed salad.

“Great!” Takao replied honestly. “But you know, Shin-chan, you could have taken me anywhere and I’d still have the best time of my life.” He munched on his last bite of the leafy greens and swallowed soundlessly.

“I wanted this to be a special night.” Takao couldn’t help the light tint on his face. It almost felt as though he was in one of those overly clichéd romance movies on the big screen. But nobody ever said it was a bad thing. In fact, Takao kind of liked it. 

“You’re not going to propose are you?” A fork was pointed towards Midorima’s way as Takao looked at him suspiciously. “Because if anyone’s going to be doing the proposing, it’s going to be me.”

Midorima pushed his chair back faster than Takao could take back his joke (but everyone knew that jokes were half meant. Takao was considering it for real), eliciting a loud unpleasant sound as it skidded against the floor. “ _DON’T BE ABSURD_!” Midorima yelled, having a few heads turn their way. Realizing his embarrassing display of conduct, Midorima fixed his tie, cleared his throat, gave a small bow and sat back down. He was also prominently flustered.

“Geez, Shin-chan, I was just messing with you.” _Partially._

The next course was set down the table and was spent in silence. Save for Takao’s ever-so-often compliments on the dish and how he was glad Midorima ordered for him. For all Takao knew, he could have gotten a meal with more tomatoes, and Takao wasn’t fond of that.  

“Shin-chan, I want some of that!” Takao announced suddenly and forked the piece of roast beef from Midorima’s plate. He put it straight into his mouth and chewed it heartily. “Oh, this is really good!”

Midorima watched as Takao downed the slice of beef. And that was basically it. He _just_ watched—idly even, when usually he’d begin scolding Takao about manners or something. It was really odd. Also, there was something else painting Midorima’s face. _Uncertainty_ , Takao guessed. But why? It was unsettling.

When dessert came by, Takao took the opportunity to ask what exactly was up. “Shin-chan, you’ve been awfully quiet. Anything wrong?” Midorima only shook his head, still looking at Takao with that ambiguous gaze he’d been giving him.

“Then why?”

Dessert wasn’t currently the most enjoyable thing in the world, unfortunately, since it was what Takao had been looking forward to all night. His stomach was doing insane flips. And instead of relishing the flavors of the Panna Cotta before him, he was nervous and too hung up on what Midorima _wasn’t_ saying.

It was halfway way through _trying_ to eat when Midorima spoke, “Takao, I have something to say.” _Finally_! It was taking him damn long. Takao swallowed and slammed his spoon down, replying a little too excitedly that it made Midorima pull back in surprise.

 “What is it?!”

“Will you...” Midorima trailed off carefully when he found the words, and fiddled with something from the inner pocket of his coat. He clumsily took it out—a rectangular box the size of a thumb, covered in velvety red cloth—and presented it to Takao. Takao’s mouth was literally agape, eyes wide at the object on Midorima’s palm. “Live in with me?” Midorima opened the lid with a bandaged hand, revealing a golden key inside.

Takao took it into his hands, gazing down at it with awe. “Is this a duplicate?”

Midorima nodded, “Yes.”

“It’s gold...”

“I had it personalized.”

Takao looked up at Midorima, eyes gleaming. “It’s mine?”

“Yes.”

Takao sat bolt upright, would have thrown his chair back in excitement—he didn’t, though. He slowly stood up. He wasn’t going to embarrass himself like Shin-chan did earlier—and nodded erratically like he was having seizures in the neck. “ _Yes, Shin-chan! I’ll live in with you_!” he said, voice controlled from screaming. 

“Let’s get your stuff tomorrow?” Midorima suggested, but Takao was already by his side, pulling him up by the sleeve.

“Let’s get my stuff tonight!”

The two hurried out the restaurant, almost forgetting to pay the bill.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another big thanks to [emvli](http://emvli.tumblr.com/) and [seijurohs](http://seijurohs.tumblr.com/) this time for getting my creative juices flowing! It turned out a little bit different from what we had talked about, but I kept Oha-Asa and slightly oblivious Takao.

**V.**

As far as Takao could remember, the last time Midorima had decided that he’d be Takao’s ‘lucky item dispenser’ (trust Takao to be creative with calling things—although he never told Shin-chan about that) was back in high school, when Midorima dreaded the company of a sign that ranked ten below, because apparently, ‘ _misfortune lurks in every corner’_. Please, Takao thought. It wasn’t like Scorpios were _always_ ranked ten below. Shin-chan really had this tendency to overreact.

It had been at least two years since then, and one would think that the greenhead had changed his superstitious ways, even by just a little. But it’s like they say, old habits die hard. And just like he’d done in the past, Midorima had taken it upon himself to get Takao’s lucky items again. Even when Takao had made it clear that, “Shin-chan, I didn’t care about my luck before and I’m not caring now.”

But Midorima did. Even more so now that they were...even more so for _various_ reasons Midorima was still too embarrassed to admit. Takao had to be honest that he _did_ lavish in Midorima’s showing concern for him for awhile, but as it continued, it had started to become rather annoying.

There was literally not a single day when Midorima had not greeted Takao _without_ a lucky item. When they would meet, the first thing Midorima had done was already have his arms outstretched at the sight of Takao in the crowd.  He’d briskly walk towards him as if Takao was about to run away, then hand him the item. Not a kiss hello. Not a wave. Not a ‘hi, I missed you.’

But Takao liked kisses hello.

He’d pout at this.

“What’s wrong?” Midorima asked, noticing the twitch of Takao’s lips. They curved down slightly. Takao shook his head immediately, urging Midorima to go on. “Here.”

“A key?”

Midorima nodded, Takao gingerly taking the said object from the other’s palm. Takao looked at it with a raised eyebrow as if in question. Of course, Midorima had answered like he’d read Takao’s mind. “That is Scorpio’s lucky item for today. Bring it with you at all times,” he paused and repeated the last part with more emphasis than necessary. “At all times.”

Being determined was one thing, but now he was just being pushy, Takao thought. He released a breath, now twirling the key by the ring on his finger. “Chill out, Shin-chan. I get it.”

“I’m serious, Takao,” Midorima replied with a stern look. But it was easily returned.

“So am I...” 

Something Takao had noticed about the items these days was that they were very particular and seemed to be so important. Was Scorpio’s luck really that bad that he had to have these things practically glued to him? And it wasn’t like they were charms or amulets, or any of the sort. They were ordinary things, ones Takao would be able to pick up anywhere.

Just yesterday Midorima had given him apartment brochures. And the day before that was a map of Tokyo—of all things! Compared to the crazy stuff he’d gotten before, these were how’d you call it, _toned down._ Takao was a bit disappointed. Was Oha-Asa losing her (his...its...?) touch? But he wasn’t curious enough to want to know what exactly was up with the subtle, yet unusual, change.

“Isn’t Oha-Asa losing her creativity?”

“Does it matter?”

Takao shrugged.

❝ ❞

Next day’s lucky item was a metal plate with a number ‘10’ carefully engraved on it. It looked similar to the one mounted by the gates of Takao’s house which held his family’s last name. But what was Takao going to do with this? He was hoping to get something practical in the very least.

“This is...”

“Your lucky number for the day.”

Oh, that was new. A twinge of disbelief stirred inside Takao. It showed on his face as he scrunched his eyebrows and his tone of voice when he spoke. “Lucky number? There’s such a thing?”

Midorima was taken aback, clearly not expecting Takao to bring up such a question. It was odd, as either way, Midorima would have answered decisively. Now he’d hesitated, as though he was unsure. Even breaking eye contact and masking the action by adjusting his glasses.

“Y-you must not question Oha-Asa.”

Takao stifled a snort. “What next? Lucky color?”

“Don’t be absurd. Of course not,” Midorima retorted. “What color would you have wanted anyway?” The last part was rushed, muffled, as if it wasn’t meant to be heard. But Takao was able to pick it up.

“What?”

“What? I-it’s nothing.” 

It couldn’t be just _nothing,_ and Takao already had his suspicions up the moment Midorima made the mistake stuttering and almost choking on his words. Oh, Takao knew Midorima too well, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to fall for anything he’d said earlier. Something was definitely up. It may or may not involve Oha-Asa, but Takao was going to find out.

That night, he tried visiting the official website. Now Takao was curious.

What he saw didn’t please him.

❝ ❞

 “Shin-chan, you little sneak!” Takao yelled, storming along the halls with clenched fists the next morning. He was pretty much thankful that he didn’t study in the same building—the Arts department was another building away, and Shin-chan was taking up med—lest he’d get into serious trouble for causing quite a commotion. “I saw the previous items for Scorpio on the Oha-Asa website and NONE of them were the ones you gave me!” he continued, screaming across the distance between them.

A good number of med students turned their head towards him, either shooting a glare or hissing. But Takao took no note of any of them as he was solely focused on the back of a certain greenhead, who was now within his fists reach. “Hey, I’m talking to you! Why are you—!“

But Takao was effectively cut off when Midorima turned to face him, shoving a handful of papers at him. Takao, despite his growing irate, caught the stack anyway. “Here.”

“Didn’t you hear me?” Takao demanded, surprisingly uncharacteristic. “I already _know_ Shin-chan. Quit it with your horoscope game or whatever! It’s not funny anymore.”

“Who said I was playing games?” Midorima pointed out before Takao could go on. Then he’d glanced down at the papers Takao had in his hands, “look.”

“What now?” Takao said, almost whining, reluctant as he scanned a sheet. “ _Wow._ Papers to a new apartment...” It came out dripping with sarcasm, Takao didn’t even try to hide, and he almost wanted to walk away. But the words reached his ears, and his mind had processed everything. Finally, it made sense. “Papers...to a new apartment...” Takao trailed off slowly, dumbstruck, and waiting for some sort of clarification.

“Come.” 

❝ ❞

A few minutes later, Midorima and Takao were riding public transportation. Where they were headed off to, Takao had no idea. Midorima then asked him if he’d brought everything else he’d given him for the past several days. Takao was a little bit embarrassed, shy as he did bring everything with him in his satchel. In spite of all his talk earlier and his suspicion, he’d still listened to Midorima.

“For what though?”

Takao was about to find out.

They took out the map of Tokyo and followed a route based on it that led them to a building. A building that was apparently on one of the several apartment brochures Takao had received. Midorima took Takao up to the tenth floor, and with the key he’d given Takao, opened one of the rooms.

Takao was, in no doubt, surprised as Midorima ushered him inside. “Now do you understand?”

Takao nodded absently, still trying to register everything. When it clicked, he practically yelled, “ _SHIN-CHAN, YOU GOT ME AN APARTMENT_?!” surprise dawning his face.

Midorima kind of wanted to hit Takao for being too noisy and jumping into conclusions like he did most of the time. “No, you idiot! It’s _our_ apartment!” he quickly said, almost _too_ quickly, until he’d realized his words. “I mean, if we’re going to live in together... You _do_ want to, right?”

“You’re the idiot! Of course I’d want to live in with you!” Takao spat and dropped everything, papers and bag a mess on the floor.

Midorima smiled—a genuine smile he usually didn’t bother under normal circumstance. But seeing Takao in bliss like this, he couldn’t help himself.

“Ah, Shin-chan,” Takao brought up, calming down a bit from the surge of excitement.

“Hm?”

“Don’t you have a class?”

“Not for another thirty minutes.”

“Oh...?” Takao said lowly, slyly as he slanted his eyes, a little smirk tugging his lips. “Then that’s all the time we’re going to need,” he said, closing the door and pushing Midorima towards the closest piece of furniture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**VI.**

It was probably not the best idea to let Midorima in at his home at this moment in time. Yeah, Takao appreciated Midorima’s concern, how he was just ‘checking on him every now and then’, how he wanted to ‘make sure he was doing okay’, Takao got that. But he also didn’t miss how Midorima had scrutinized his apartment and criticized his way of living.

Takao should have realized it the moment Midorima stepped inside, already with a sour look on his face accompanying his ever-present frown.  

“How do you even live like this?” Midorima frowned even more, and Takao wondered about Midorima’s facial muscles.

“Who are you, my mom?”

“No, but you know exactly who I am.” Touché. Who knew Shin-chan had it in him.

“Yeah, yeah.”

Takao could feel Midorima’s eyes on him, surveying his every move as he tidied up, starting from the living room. He felt like he was being judged and was to be sentenced to something horrible if he screwed up, even though this was _clearly_ his apartment. Well, it wasn’t Takao’s fault it was exam week and he had no time to clean up and mind all the in-repairs that needed to be done (like the slightly clogged kitchen sink which forced him to wash dishes in the bathroom. Midorima didn’t find this appealing in the least bit) since he was busy actually focusing on school work. Shin-chan should be _glad_ Takao was taking his studies seriously.

And that was exactly how he’d explained it. Midorima’s reply, “If you’d considered a better apartment in the first place, you wouldn’t even have to deal with this.”

“Well, sorry for my poor choice in apartments. This was all I could afford, geez…”

Takao continued with his tidying up, now picking up stray notebooks and pens that were scattered throughout the living room floor. See? _This_ was his proof of all-nighters. After a while, when there was actually space to cross to the other side of the room, Takao offered Midorima to take a seat and went to prepare some tea.

While Midorima had the time alone, he took a good look at Takao’s apartment. It was rather small. He considered this to be one of his advantages. He hoped Takao liked spacious places.

“I’m sorry, Shin-chan.” Takao came in soon after, teacups in hand. He set them down on the coffee table and sat down, scooting next Shin-chan. “I’m just really stressed out with university right now. It’s kinda hard to manage my time.”

There was a little tug on the side of Midorima’s lips as he realized Takao’s sincerity. He then leaned in, planting a tiny kiss on Takao’s lips. They stayed like that for some time, but when Midorima was about to pull back, Takao had started to get into it, already positioning himself with his arms around Midorima’s nape and deepening the kiss.

Takao smiled, satisfied when they were finished.

And then Midorima said, “Your floorboards are squeaking, your cushion is uncomfortable, your coffee table has stains, your carpet hasn’t been washed, has it?” all in his sour, grumpy, straight-faced expression like they hadn’t just had a mind-blowing make out session. This should be enough to make Takao realize that moving in with _him_ was the better option, Midorima thought smartly. But when as he was about to bring up the bombshell question, Takao sat up furiously.

“YEAH? WELL, WHATEVER _MIDORIMA_ ,” Takao said, storming out of the living room and into his bedroom.

Midorima quickly followed him and saw that he had taken out a luggage bag and had started thrashing his clothes in.  “What are you doing?” 

“Packing my things, obviously,” Takao snapped. He tossed a duffel at Midorima. “Here! You should probably start helping me.”

Midorima was confused. “Why?”

Takao turned to him. “Because you keep on complaining! If you hate me being in this place so much then I’m living in with you!”

Midorima smiled a genuine smile, helping Takao pack. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the ‘ _and one time he kind of did, but didn't actually_ ’ part of the series. Finally. I honestly didn’t think I’d get this out, but here it is and I’m happy. I’m sorry you guys had to wait months for this, but thank you for tuning in until the end! I appreciate all the wonderful feedback. Have a nice Halloween!


End file.
